House of Magic
by Mishiranu Himitsu
Summary: Matt and TK shared a lot of memories in their old club house. When they came back, the house is no ordinary house now. Together with their digimons they discovered fun and secrets behind every doors and made their imaginations free with the help of House.
1. Chapter 1

Starnet: Yo, wa'zup

Sora: You don't have to act 'hip-hop style' you know

Starnet: So what? It's m'life

Sora: Urgh...shouldn't we roll the camera now?

Starnet: Yea yeah, we're rolling, in a 5...4...3...2...1...and action, wiki wiki wa

Everyone: -_-??? (wiki wiki wa?!?)

The Park

All the digidestined were called by Tai, the leader of the group, to come by the park for an announcement.

Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis and Demivee waited under a tree in the middle of the park. "Where are the others! they supposed to be here at 2 p.m" Davis said impatiently. "calm down Davis it's only 1:56 p.m, just wait 'till it's time" Tai said.

They waited and waited until they saw four human figures and four monster figures coming towards the tree. It was Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Poromon, cody, Upamon, Ken, Minomon, TK and Patamon on his head. Davis was the first one to speak up

"What took you so long TV, I thought you'll be early to show up to defeat me"

"is everything a challenge between us?"

"yes, whenever Kari's the reason"

"I should have known, I told you many times before, 'me and Kari are just friends', besides, I got someone else in mind"

Matt was surprised and ask his brother, "you do? Who is it?" "Catherine from Paris" TK replied, Tai heard it and interrupts "Hey Catherine's mine"

"No she is not, last year I went to Paris to visit my grandfather, I thought I could visit Catherine too, I did and we had dinner together" TK said remembering that dinner moments with his other relatives.

Tai was disappointed because the youngest of the old digidestined got a date before he did, "well, I still despise you" Davis said.

Moments of waiting later, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora and their digimons came lastly. "Okay now that everyone are here, I got something to tell you guys, next week is summer vacation, right?" the others nod, "I was thinking that we should have a camp out in the digital world, so, what do you say, is everyone up for it?" Tai asked

He saw some of the digidestined faces were saying 'sorry I can't go',

"sorry to brake it up, but, I got some chemistry exam next week, and I need to study" Joe said

"I have to get back to New York next week, Sorry Tai" Mimi said sadly

"I don't think I can go too, I have to run the family business, summer vacation equals to many customers to take care of" Yolie said depressed.

"My parents won't let me out camping, I don't know why though" Ken said also curious

"I promised grampa that I'll learn new kendo moves" obviously Cody is saying that.

"Taichi Kamiya! We were suppose to do our science project together, or have you forgotten?!?" Sora yelled at the bushy brown hair. Tai was thinking...remembering, "oh yeah, I still had no idea what kind of science project that we have to do" Tai said pathetically.

Demivee puts on his surprise face and look at Davis "speaking of fogotten, Davis aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Oh no! I better go home or else mom will ground me for the hole summer, bye guys!" Davis said and ran off, faster that you think with his digimon in his arms. Everyone just watch.

Tai was having a bad mood, "Well, looks like the plan to the digital world have to be cancelled then, sorry for dragging you guys"

"It's okay Tai, besides, it's not like our group is going to fall apart, right Patamon?" Tk asks his digimon on top of his head. Patamon nodded agreeing to his human partner. But, deep down inside, TK knew that the group will fall apart in the future one way or another.

Matt as a responsible big brother, noticed his brother's mask of happiness.

In the end, everyone left the tree, some went home and some went to a different place. TK stayed behind, he sat on the nearest bench in the park. If he goes home, there will be nobody there, and there's nothing else to do in the apartment anyway.

He sigh and asked Patamon, "Pata, what do you want to do today?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Patamon asks back. Another sigh, they both heard footsteps verry near and saw Matt with Gabumon.

"Hey squirt," He greeted, "Hey" TK said lamely.

"What's with the long face?"

"We don't have anything else to do" Patamon replied for TK. Matt sat down beside TK while Gabumon sat on the opposite. Matt talks again

"Things change so much for the past 7 years"

"What do you mean?" said the younger blonde.

"Before mom and dad divorce, we have so much fun together"

"Yeah..."

"Do you still remember that big old house in the jungle and turned it into our own club house?"

"How could I forget, that club house is the most wonderfull thing that had happened to us before the divorce"

"Yeah..."

There was silence between them, Gabumon and Patamon were having their own conversation. Matt had an idea and broke the silence,

"TK, do you think that the house is still there?"

"I don't know, it has been years, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering that maybe we should check it out,"

TK looked at his brother and agreed, they all stood up and left the park to their destination.

Unknown Forest

They reach the forest and was following the sandy trail, Gabumon and Patamon was wondering where they are heading but they decided to keep quiet when they get there

Finnaly they have reach the club house, the house is big and old, plants were growing on the walls and the stairs of the house. It is brown in colour and the roof is an old fashion red, the house is hidden in the forest behind the big trees. It's a beautiful sight in that forest.

They didn't hesitate to enter the house, the inside of the house is a bit dusty. A lot of old furnitures are arranged in order, it's bigger inside too. "I can't believe the house has't change that much," TK said amusingly, "Only dustier" he added while sweaping off the table.

"Wow what is this place?" Patamon asked, he's flying and went in circle and landed on a couch. "This is me and Matt's old club house. We haven't been in here for years" as soon as TK say those words, a strong breeze of wind swirled inside the house and stopped, suddenly the door slammed shut and locked by itself.

They looked around, Matt went to open the door but, it won't budge, "What just happened?" Gabumon curiously asked, "I don't know, the door's stuck. We can't get out" Matt said while pulling the door with all of his strenght.

They heard a laughing of joy in the house, "What was that?" said the panicking TK, "I think it's a ghost" Patamon said running, or in his case, flying towards TK making him off balance and fell.

"Show yourself" Gabumon tried to defense everybody. The reply was strange,

"I am showing myself, in fact, you are inside me"

After that strange reply, the flour opened up and they all fell onto the flour, a soft-comfortable flour? It wasn't a flour at all, it's a giant white pillow. They all were gruntig and were startled by a greeting voice.

"Welcome back, Yamato and Takeru Ishida! I have been waiting for so long for you to come back"

Suddenly the giant pillow was pushed or pulled by a mystical force. On the sides, they saw Matt's and TK's name, a glimpse of small fireworks saying 'WELCOME BACK' was displayed infront of them. There were music of joy in the air, but the music of joy made the all more confuse than before.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out if this is a prank, and how did you know our name?" Matt asked the responsible doings.

"Ahahaha, I told you before, I'm your talking club house, I prefered to be called 'House'. Look at both of you, you two had grown up since the last time you came here" 'House' said.

TK is still confuse and ask House, "You have been watching us since the beginning we came here?"

"Yes"

"How come you didn't say anything when we first found out that you were here 'till now?"

"That time I was afraid that you two might freak out and leave me behind and then never come again"

"How can you talk? your a house House"

"Let's just say that the person that builds me, made me to life, I have a heart that was placed at the topest floar. He builds a heart just for me"

"So, does that mean that you can move everything that is in you?"

"Yes, you could say that"

When the ride came to an end, Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon were lift up into the air and entered the living room where they first fall and were placed onto the couch.

"Wow that was fun! Let's do it again" TK said ammusingly, while the others looked at him with a weird look, "What?" TK tried to defend himself

Starnet: And cut, that waz'a great start peaple

Tai: Please stop being 'hip-hop'

Izzy: Yeah, we like you just the way you are

Joe: It's better if you just be yourself

Starnet: really? You like me being myself?

Everyone: (nods)

Starnet: Okay I'll be myself again

Mimi: Huzzah!

Starnet: For those who are reading this story please leave a review. If I don't have any message in my E-mail I won't continue

Everyone: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Starnet: finally a review

TK: really? Who's it from?

Starnet: I don't know. There's no name but I think this is a girl

TK: How can you tell?

Starnet: Because the review said that you're adorable

TK: Aww, really?

Starnet: Yes now get moving. We're rolling in 5...4...3...2...1...action

The living room

"This place gives me the creeps" Gabumon said. "You're right let's get out of here TK" Patamon said.

"Oh no you are not abandoning me again. I waited for you to come back but, you never came until now" said House.

"We did not abandon you. That last day me and Teeks came here were the last day TK lives in Odaiba. It's just not the same without him going back here," Matt explained and continued "But, we came back anyway"

"Okay so you boys didn't abandon me...(chuckels), I still remember the days you spent around me..."

The Past

8 years old Yamato and 4 years old Takeru Ishida went outside for a walk in the park. "Matt, let's go get ice cream" "Okay" (They went and buy ice cream and finished it, sorry I want to cut the ice cream thing 'cause it's kind of boring)

They played with the swings and the see-saw, they lay on the grass looking at the skies and making shapes out of the clouds they see. They played tag like normal kids do.

They both were running and suddenly Matt stopped. "Matt, why did you stop?" "Shush. Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Listen closely" young TK did as his brother said.

_TRING_

They heard a soft bell.

_TRING_

It's calling for them.

_TRING_

It's coming from the woods. They seemed hypnotized and went towards the sound of a bell, they exit the park and had entered the woods, not caring to look back.

_TRING_

It's getting closer and closer, soon, they hear many sounds of bells

_TRING, TRING, TRING_

They found a house, surrounded by nature, they realized that the bells had stopped making sounds. They entered the house and began going round the places. "I never knew there's a house in this forest" Matt's voice echoed in the old house.

House was the one who called the two brothers, House was bored so, he rang the bells for someone to come. After the death of House's master 53 years ago, he became bored and only play around with the animals around him, although the animals are not very good to play games with House. But today, it's all going to change...

"This place is neat. Matt, we should make this place as our club house, we can hide in here whenever we got trouble and it's big enough for us to play" said TK

"I don't know Teeks"

"Aww, Matt please no one lives here anymore"

"You got a point. Okay we'll call our clubhouse...the Ishida Brothers' Secret Hide Out"

"The Ishida Brothers' Sacred Hide Mop?"

Matt blinked and said"You're right too long. How 'bout...the...House...of-"

"-Magic"

"Magic?"

"Yeah, the House of Magic. No one can find this house, it's like the house can hide itself"

"You mean like dissapearing?"

"Yeah, don't know maybe this house has a lot of surprise for us to discover"

"hmm, okay I tought we just call our club house the House of the Ishida Brothers, but the House of Magic is better"

Little TK was right, the house is full of surprise to be discover, but House thinks that they are not ready to know the truth about the magic of the house, they will think that it's weird so, House will wait untill the timing is right.

The next day and the day after that and the day after that, Matt and TK always visit their club house in the evening before dinner. they played around the house, jumping on the beds, play hide and seek. One day they found a room that looks like a big closet because there are loads of costumes sometimes they played dress-up and pretending to be someone they know. It has been about 3 months they came by their club house.

Untill one day, the bad news came, Matt and TK went inside their club house with a sad face plastered onto their faces. House knew there was something wrong, House tried to comfort them but, he doesn't want to make everything worst.

"I don't want to leave" TK said in a sad tone.

"But, you had to" said Matt

"I don't want to, I wanna stay here with you" the younger blonde said while hugging his brother for dear life.

"Takeru, you have to go with mom, she'll be lonely if you don't go. I have to stay with dad to keep him company" Matt said kneeling down to steady his gaze on TK.

"But why? Why does this have to happen?"

The older blonde shook his head "I don't know, a lot of things can happen"

Then House knew that TK is leaving to somewhere far. House tried to stop this from happening but it was too late.

Matt looked at his wrist watch, "It's time to go now" Matt said, TK nodded slowly and they both stepped out of their club house for the last time and never come back on the next day and the day after that.

House thought that there is still hope for them to come back again. So, House waited and waited for years, 4 years later, House saw monsters going inside the woods, House also saw the sky being all weird, after that House saw a group of 7 children floating inside a some sort of rainbow light, House saw two blonde boys, the taller one looked like Matt and the little one looked like TK, they were one of them, they are digidestined.

After seeing the whole scene, House still kept hoping for the brothers to come back. House's wishes came true 3 years after that.

The present

The digimons listened to the stories, amazingly they kept quiet when the story began. "That's a long story" said Patamon.

"Oh. I believe you didn't introduce yourselves to me yet" House realized

"Heheh, House, I wan't you to meet my digimon Gabumon, and TK's digimon Patamon. they both are digital monsters that made out of data and came from the digital world"

"Digimon? Data? Digital world?"

House still has a lot to learn about the new life of the kids so, they began explaining their lives, about the digital monsters, about computers and other stuffs.

"So that's how it is. Yamato Ishida the leaader of the teenage wolves and Takeru I-Takaishi, one of the digidestined groups, interesting"

"Well, now that me and Gabumon knows about this secret, shouldn't we be one of your club house? Please" Patamon asked

"Sure. I now pronounce you two, one of the members in the House of Magic" House exclaimed. Gabumon and Patamon put on their happy faces and high paws each other.

There was quiet for a while, "So...what are we going to do now?" TK asked.

"Simple, we play!" said House,

"Play what?" the members said together, suddenly they were floating like there was no gravity. "House, what are you doing?" Yamato asked. House just laughed as the living room started to change. there were bubbles dancing freely in the room, the furnitures began to move and make some musical noises, the juke box appeared and played a song, the flour shaked and rised in sequense and formed a giagantic slide, a wall spins and revealed music instruments along with a microphone and a stage joins in underneath the instruments, a door slammed open to show play toys running round the place. So let the party begins!

They were amazed by their sight and hadn't realize they were slowly landing on the flour, except for Gabumon, he landed on the slide and enjoy himself sliding from the top. Patamon wanted to join Gabumon too, he flew to the top of the slide and slides down, he acidently knock on Gabumon when he reached the end.

Starnet: Sorry that I have to stop here, I just don't want to keep the readers waiting for the chp 2. Tune in for the next chapter

Matt: And please put on your name while you review

TK: Speaking of review, please review this chapter

Gabumon: Patamon you can get off now

Patamon: Zzz

Gabumon: Oh great, he's sleeping. TK!

TK: Coming


	3. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ

This story is curently discontinued because of a maaajor writer's block. I read it and was about to write the next chapter, and then suddenly, "Whoa! I have no idea what to write next"

But, don't worry, I'll write it back when I got some ideas. Right now, I only have ideas for my other story 'TK The Digidestined Thief''

I'm very sorry, Gomennasai, Maafkan saya, Je suis desole, Es tut mir leid, mi dispiace...that's all I got...


End file.
